La soirée
by kurai008
Summary: One-shot Je ne voulais pas être là.. Je ne voulais pas les voie ensemble, Lui et Elle..


La soirée  
kurai008  
  
A/N Je viens de terminer la lecture de Ritournelle de Meanne77. C'est une fic superbe et vraiment touchante, à faire monter les larmes.. Cette fic si belle qu'elle m'a donné envie d'écrire quelque chose de beau à mon tour.. Ma fic n'est pas dans le même registre que celle de Meanne, je ne crois pas qu'elles soient vraiment comparables, mais je voulais juste faire quelque chose qui peut faire sourire, qui est un peu plus profond.. Je crois que j'ai pas réussit.. Cette idée, je l'ai écrite des milliers de fois il me semble mais jamais elle ne m'a plue. Pour la première fois, j'aime comment je l'ai écrite. Bonne lecture! Oh! Dernière chose : mon texte est 'un-beta'.. je voulais le poster le plus tôt possible.. s'il y a des erreurs (et il y en a sûrement), je suis désolée! Et gênée en plus! Discl. : les persos sont pas à moi.. mais de toutes façons, je ne les nomme pas une seule fois dans la fic.. est-ce que je peux les avoir dans ce cas??! Je ne les nomme pas mais vous devriez être capable de les reconnaître.  
  
La Soirée  
  
Tout allait bien, tout était parfait. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce grand vide en lui? Pourquoi lui semblait-il que tout son monde allait trembler et se briser encore? Pourquoi ressentait-il tout cela en les regardant tous les deux, ensembles, dans leur grands habits, si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre? Pourquoi sa gorge se serrait-elle? Pourquoi ses yeux piquaient? Pourquoi ses lèvres tremblaient?  
  
Au milieu de ce décor digne d'un bal de Cendrillon, il se força à détourner son regard. Oui, se remettre au travail lui changerait les idées! Sauf qu'un travaille imposé, et plus qu'ennuyant, n'était jamais la meilleure solution pour penser à autre chose. Il n'avait pas voulu se retrouver là lui! Il n'avait pas voulu avoir à les regarder tous les deux, ensembles..  
  
Un de ses amis s'avança vers lui et le regarda bien dans les yeux, lui pressant l'épaule d'une main pour lui faire comprendre que même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami endurait, il compatissait. Il hocha la tête. Le geste de son ami l'avait calmé. Parfois, il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour se reprendre.  
  
Il se mêla à la foule, faisant sûr que tout allait bien, que rien ni personne ne viendrait déranger l'ordre de la soirée. Ils avaient tous travaillé si fort sur la sécurité du manoir. Pendant une semaine, il avait du les endurer et cacher ce qu'intérieurement il ressentait. Il devait être fort, heureux pour eux, car il était son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais il aurait aimé être plus. Cela semblait trop tard maintenant. Quand son supérieur l'avait envoyé sur cette mission, il ne lui avait pas dit quel était le motif de l'événement de si grande importance. Ce soir, rien n'était politique.. Il ne restait qu'une possibilité : une annonce. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, être loin quand cette annonce serait faite. Mais il savait bien qu'une fois le petit discourt passé, il serait le premier auprès d'eux, à les féliciter.. à souhaiter qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés..  
  
La soirée avançait sans incidents. Le silence se fit quand ils montèrent sur la petite scène qui avait été dressée. De là où il se trouvait dans la foule, il pouvais les observer : Lui était habillé d'un costume noir très simple et d'une chemise blanche comme celle du jeune homme, semblant indiquer que lui aussi était en fonction mais après tout, tous les hommes portaient aujourd'hui ce genre d'habits. Elle, était magnifique! Elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle et leurs yeux. Ses cheveux étaient simplement noués en une demi-queue qui semblait plus qu'élégante une fois sa frange disparue. Sa robe, sans manche, faisait corset au niveau de la poitrine et tombait ensuite librement sans frous-frous ni rubans. Pour la première fois, elle sortait en publique en tenue sans cerceaux, élégante de simplicité et elle n'en était que plus belle! Un sentiment de jalousie lui rongeait le ventre. Il en tremblait presque. Et il avait aidé à la rendre aussi magnifique.. Il se serait cogné la tête s'il y avait eu mur près de lui pour se punir de sa stupidité.  
  
Quelqu'un fendit la foule jusqu'à lui. C'était son ami compatissant :  
  
-Il faut que tu viennes!  
  
-Où ça?  
  
-Viens j'te dis!  
  
Et sont ami l'attrapa par le bras. Il le tira vers deux autres jeunes hommes qui avaient fait parti de son équipe et qui avaient eux aussi travaillé sur la sécurité de l'endroit pendant la semaine. Là, son ami s'arrêta et se tourna vers la scène. Il fit de même, sans essayer de comprendre le comportement de l'autre, ne s'en souciant pas à vrai dire.  
  
Sur la scène, Elle s'approcha du micro. Lui, resta en retrait, protecteur. La voix claire et cultivée de la jeune femme résonna dans la salle. Elle avait bien changé depuis le temps où ils n'étaient tous que des adolescents. En mieux, il l'avouait de mauvaises grâces.  
  
-Bonsoir! Merci à tous d'être venus en si grand nombre! Je suis heureuse de voir que tout le monde s'entend si bien et semble se détendre et s'amuser. Il n'y a que quelques années à peine, cela aurait été impensable.  
  
Bien des gens hochèrent la tête dans la salle : tout ça était bien vrai. Elle continua :  
  
-Ce bonheur, cette paix, bien des gens y ont travaillé, se sont sacrifiés pour. Mais à l'époque, ce fut cinq jeunes gens qui nous l'apportèrent enfin.  
  
Le jeune homme, entouré de ses amis, se surprit à écouter ce qu'Elle avait à dire. Le discourt ne semblait pas aller dans le sens qu'il lui avait donné.  
  
-Ils sont ici dans la salle et bien que leur identité ait été gardée secrète au public, vous les avez presque tous connus. Ces pilotes ont tous grandit et n'ont plus rien à voir avec les enfants qu'ils étaient alors. Et aujourd'hui, nous avons une surprise pour eux!  
  
Avant que le jeune homme n'ait vraiment pu comprendre le sens des mots, un grand rideau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, se fondant si bien dans le décor, tomba sur la scène derrière la jeune femme. Un énorme billet de 5 crédits était suspendu. Il présentait les figures des cinq jeunes pilotes qui avaient jadis sauvé la Terre.  
  
Des applaudissements éclatèrent et emplirent la salle. Après un moment, Elle reprit :  
  
-En immortalisant leur jeunesse, leur intrépidité et leur courage, nous leur rendons hommage. Et il a déjà été établi que ce billet deviendra le billet de 5 crédits officiel de non seulement mon pays, mais bien de tout le World Nation!  
  
Encore une fois, des tonnerres d'applaudissements retentirent. Le jeune homme était bouche bée.  
  
-La gravure représente nos cinq sauveurs à l'époque des événement, ainsi, personne ne devrait les reconnaître aujourd'hui et leur anonymat devrait être préservée. Après délibération, nous avons choisit le billet de 5 crédit plutôt qu'un billet plus gros, non parce qu'ils ne valent pas plus..  
  
Des rires retentirent dans la salle.  
  
-... mais bien parce qu'un billet de 100 crédits est plus rare qu'un billet de 5 et que nous voulons que tous puissent avoir les sauveurs avec eux! De plus, ces jeunes personnes étaient cinq à combattre cotes à cotes. Cela semblait donc la meilleure chose à faire que de les mettre sur ce billet. Les premières coupures seront disponible d'ici quelques mois mais en attendant, des personnes sont présentement en train de distribuer les premiers exemplaires imprimés dans la salle.  
  
La jeune femme souria : -Et voilà! Amusez vous bien mes amis! La soirée n'est pas terminée!  
  
Assourdie par les applaudissements, elle descendit de la scène. Lui la suivit.  
  
Un homme habillé en serviteur approcha le jeune homme et lui tendit un billet. Il le prit et le regarda.. Sur le billet bleu, il reconnu ses amis. Avaient-ils tous déjà eu l'air si jeune? Il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été des enfants.  
  
Sur le billet, les cinq figures coupées sous les épaules s'alignaient. À l'extrême gauche, son ami qui était venu le chercher. À ses cotés, le grand silencieux du groupe. À droite, tout à fait, le garçon au sang bouillant, semblant humble et serein dans sa pose. En plein milieu, il y avait Lui, les yeux levés, décidé. Le jeune homme se tenait entre son ami ardent et Lui, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, semblant vouloir dire 'essayez donc de vous frotter à nous!'  
  
Quelqu'un s'arrêta près de lui. Le jeune homme releva la tête : c'était Elle. Il eu un petit rire déprimé :  
  
-Alors tout ça, toute cette semaine, c'était pour être sûre que j'assiste à la soirée?  
  
Elle hocha la tête :  
  
-Oui, sinon, si nous ne t'avions qu'invité, tu ne serais pas venu.. Tu nous évites..  
  
Le jeune homme préféra changer de sujet :  
  
-Tu est superbe!  
  
Elle sourit :  
  
-Merci! C'est grâce à toi! Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais probablement eu l'air d'une cloche dans la robe à cerceaux que j'avais choisit! J'aime cette nouvelle simplicité! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?  
  
-Fait quoi?  
  
-M'aider, alors que visiblement tu préfères rester loin de moi..  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Tout doucement, avec un petit sourire doux sur les lèvre, elle continua :  
  
-C'est pour Lui?  
  
Il la regarda, à demi surpris par sa question. Ne sachant comment réagir, il ressortit son masque de joker et c'est avec un grand sourire collé à la figure qu'il répondit :  
  
–Ouais.. J'me suis dit que mon meilleur copain ne pouvait sortir avec une fille qui ne lui allait pas à la cheville!  
  
Elle le regarda calmement et pensive elle poursuivit :  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça.. Pas seulement pour ça.. Tu l'aimes..  
  
Aussitôt le masque tomba et un murmure échappa aux lèvres du garçon :  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le rejoindre?  
  
Le jeune homme mit du temps à mettre ses pensées en ordre et à répondre :  
  
-Parce qu'il mérite d'être heureux avec une personne qui le mérite, lui.  
  
La jeune femme sourit, presque maternelle avec le jeune homme :  
  
-Tu sais, j'ai beau être superbe ce soir, je n'ai réussit à m'attirer que les regards des autres..  
  
Le jeune homme releva la tête.  
  
-.. car ses yeux sont rivés à toi.. et tu es digne de lui.  
  
Owari  
  
9 mars 2004, minuit 33  
  
L'an passé à pareille date, je vous donnais un chapitre de Geisha.. Il semble que la journée de ma fête soit une journée productive!  
  
Bisous à tous, k008 


End file.
